


RWBY Relationship Week

by Codyknight22



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, RWBY Relationship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codyknight22/pseuds/Codyknight22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new pairing for every day, a compilation of short drabbles for each RWBY Relationship that I do for the RWBY Relationship Week. At the front of each ship will be the Core Trait and there'll be an update each day.</p><p>Day 1: Roman/Pyrrha (False Appyrrhances)<br/>Day 2: Coco/Yang (Hotshot)<br/>Day 3: Roman/Nora (Candy Cane)<br/>Day 4: Fox/Roman (Justice is Blind)<br/>Day 5: Blake/Cinder (Hellcat)<br/>Day 6: Neo/Fox (?)<br/>Day 7: Roman/Blake (Sephora)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. False Appyrrhances

**_RWBY Relationship Week Day 1: Roman/Pyrrha (False Appyrrhances)_ **

**_Core Ship Trait: Temptation  
_ _Roman has spent his entire life letting temptation rule him. He lies, cheats and steals whenever he pleases. Pyrrha has never once given into any form of temptation, she has always been the perfect student, fighter, everything. Her wants were put second. When the two collide, Roman shows Pyrrha what comes when you allow temptation to have it's moments._ **

_Tap, tap, tap_

Her fingers rattled against the transport, her stomach twisting into knots.

It wasn't her first time doing this, far from it. When Ruby had asked for a favor, Pyrrha had readily agreed.

_She wanted to help her friends._

_She wanted to help her school._

_She just wanted to help._

After he had been captured, Roman Torchwick had been interrogated by General Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch, RWBY, anyone who they thought may be able to get information out of him was tried. But nothing, absolutely nothing.

That was when Ruby approached her.

It had caught Pyrrha off guard. She didn't see what she'd have to bring to the table having no personal interactions with Roman. But that's what Ruby argued made her perfect.

 _Nothing personal tied to this,_ Ruby said.  _He may know of you, but you won't go in with any preset idea. Please Pyrrha, we really need your help._

Pyrrha gave in. She said yes and met with Roman.

The tapping only got faster, her fingers unable to stop. Fortunately, it wasn't something that the guard appeared to take note of.

He wrote it off as normal, something maybe expected.

Pyrrha, however, didn't feel that way. She  _knew_ that it wasn't that way. She just hoped that nobody would smell the blood in the water.

The initial meeting hadn't gone very different from what was expected. Roman didn't crack, Pyrrha tried, he used a lot of sarcasm. That wasn't where things had started to change.

Ruby asked her for a second meeting, she didn't want to abandon hope that Pyrrha would turn it around. So Pyrrha agreed, she had agreed to a few meetings actually.

On the second meeting, Roman came more prepared.

 _Hello there Starlet,_ he opened with.  _Come back for more?_

 _Starlet?_ Pyrrha asked.  _Why are you…_

_Do you think I wouldn't spend some time researching? Just because I'm locked in here doesn't mean I can't watch some things. I've learned a lot about you, Nikos. I like to pay proper attention._

That was when he flipped the script, he turned it around on her. It wasn't as though he was questioning her, but it was clear that he held the upper hand. He knew more about her then she knew about him, something Pyrrha sought to change.

On the third meeting, she learned more about him. She came preprepared with a list of things to learn about him, none of them intended to get her closer to the end goal of information.

 _Maybe they're going about it the wrong way,_ she thought.  _Maybe we can't lead with the information we want, maybe we have to build up to it._

The idea was sound, in fact it worked. For the first time, Roman had no problems sharing some information. It wasn't everything, but it was something. It was the most pleasant meeting that anyone had, it saw the most results.

The fourth meeting had gone similarly the third one, except now Roman struck a deal.

 _Question for question,_ he requested.  _I promise you, I won't ask for the launch codes. Just a simple information trade. If you decline, I'll just sit here._

Pyrrha agreed reluctantly, but found it pleasant. Sure, he was a complete jackass, but it was surprising that there was something there. There was a reason that people still associated with them, it was the presence, his aura, something there.

It made you hate him, above even his mouth, it made you feel as though you had to hate him. But yet, for whatever reason, it drew you towards him. It made you curious, it made you stay.

The fifth meeting was when Pyrrha realized something had gone wrong.

It wasn't as though she showed up there and Roman was gone, or there was suddenly people there to break him out, or that he had a weapon again, it was a shift in the aura.

Pyrrha sat across from him. Questions were prepped but few words were spoken.

 _What's wrong, Starlet?_ Roman asked.  _Out of things to ask? This paper's different from the last one, there's no way that you only have two questions._

 _I… Do have more,_ Pyrrha said.  _But I thought that I'd give… You a chance to lead this time._

That earned a wolfish grin from the criminal.

_Hm, I really only have one. Why?_

_Pardon?_

_Why do you hide your semblance? It's not as though people don't have access, any competitor would be able to find out. But yet, you do everything you can to keep it under wraps. Why is that?_

_It's… It's so that they'll forget._

_I'm sorry Starlet, I've been loving our talks and you seem like a nice girl. But I have to call it as I see it. What bullshit._

_What?_

_You can say that to sponsors, you can say that to cameras, hell you can say it to your friends. But I know that's bullshit. I know you're lying. Tell me, how much do you enjoy being the "Invincible Girl?" How much do you love being the Starlet? How much are you enjoying your time in the spotlight? I'd say it's a lot._

At that point, Roman had done something he hadn't done before. He rose and approached her. Pyrrha felt herself freeze up, not get motivated into action. She froze up and looked away as he got right in front of her.

 _You love your accolades and titles,_ he breathed.  _You can't stand the thought that people think you may be sub-par. You have to be on top. A semblance that powerful? People wouldn't think you were on top anymore, would they? No, this is to protect your ego. You_ look  _invincible but you're not._

 _I have no idea what you're talking about,_ Pyrrha said, trying to sound confident. But her voice broke, leaving Roman to understand exactly what was happening.

He got right up next to her ear, breathing softly into it.

 _Got you,_ he whispered. He backed away from Pyrrha, returning to a seated position.

 _An ego is fine,_ Roman said.  _Protecting it even more so. You need to allow yourself to accept these things, it'll make you happier._

 _Like you are?_ Pyrrha countered.  _Are you happier?_

_Extremely. Granted the mood is slightly dampened by this locker I'm stuck in. But I am happier, happier then you can dream of. As long as you hold back and repress, you won't be this happy. Think on it._

He smiled, leaning back in the locker and gesturing for Pyrrha to ask a question.

But she didn't.

She bolted.

Pyrrha made it a priority to run.

The transport rocked to a stop as the guard put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him as he nodded.

"Ride ends here," he said. "Good luck with him, you've done a good job so far but you never know when he'll shut off."

"Thank you," Pyrrha replied, her voice returning to it's normal cheer. "But I believe that I can handle him."

The guard shrugged and opened up the door to the transport. Pyrrha took in a deep breath and walked the straight shot to the prison cells.

She opened up the door and saw the guards depart. They often left Roman alone when someone was interrogating him. It wasn't as though he could've done much even if he managed to take down the one person. It gave the two some privacy.

She walked over to his cell and took a look at him. He was staring at her, but not with his normal cocky grin. It was a curious look. It looked as though he was studying her, trying to see something about her.

"Are you alright Pyrrha?" Roman asked. "Yesterday you left a little fast."

 _My name…_ She thought.  _He used… My name and not… Starlet… I'm sure it's nothing._

"I'm fine Roman," she replied, her normal cheer present. But it was forced, all of it was forced. Luckily it didn't appear as though he knew.

"Hm, if you say so. After you ran I-."

"I will only be with you until the end of the week," Pyrrha said, cutting him completely off. "I only have a few questions left, but if you don't answer them then things will get rather unpleasant for you."

"Oh no, they may kill me," Roman grumbled.

"Roman!" Pyrrha barked. Roman looked up and shrugged.

"Apologies, it's a force of habit. Since day one General Dickwad has been threatening my head, do excuse me if my natural instinct isn't to take it seriously."

Pyrrha ignored him and pulled out her list of questions and stared at them. There weren't that many, all of them alluding to the end goal that she had.

"You said that you only have till the end of the week," Roman suddenly started up. "Does that mean you're being put somewhere else?"

"It means that I only agreed to a week of meetings," Pyrrha replied. "So by the end of the week, I'll be gone."

"Hm, then I guess I'll be seeing more of you," Roman said. Pyrrha looked up at him with a frown on her face.

"I only have-."

"Yes but you'll be back," Roman said. "You've had the most success so far so they'll ask you to come back. Regardless of how clearly uncomfortable you are or if you even want to keep doing this, you'll be back. It'll reaffirm that you're the best, you've gotten the most results. It'll preserve your ego."

"I don't-."

"They're going to ask you," Roman continued. "You've gotten the most results. You're going to get asked to come back and you won't be able to say no. It's somebody else's needs and God Forbid you  _ever_ act on something that you want, even if that means not acting."

"Roman…" Pyrrha said, taking in a shaky breath.

"Don't you remember our chat yesterday?" Pyrrha felt the hairs on her neck stand up. She tried to forget, she tried so hard. It wasn't what she wanted to remember, his words had cut into her.

"You are the best," he continued. "You  _need_ to be the best. That's been your entire life."

"None of this is tr-," Pyrrha tried to cut in, raising her voice.

"ALL OF IT'S TRUE!" Roman yelled. He rose to his feet and did something he hadn't done prior, he walked right up to Pyrrha. She looked down, trying to avoid making any eye contact with him. He could feel her breath on him, her panicked, quick breathing.

"You're living to protect your ego," he continued, his voice dropping down to it's normal level. "You're living to please others, you're living to avoid temptations. Look at you right now. You may be happy because you're ego is satisfied, but you're not as happy as you can be."

"Look at me! I'm stuck in a locker dealing with assholes like you who don't believe me when I say I'm in charge of things, yet I'm happier then you are. I'm still happy because I  _let_ temptation run my decisions."

Pyrrha stepped away from him, trying to distance herself. But Roman followed her. There wasn't any malicious intent, he was just trying to maintain their proximity.

"Do it, just once," he continued, dropping his volume to a whisper. "Make a decision based on something you want. Not anything more. So something that you want to, just once. Give in-."

Pyrrha cut him off by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his face down to hers so that she could stop his lips with hers. She held him in the kiss for what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds, before pulling herself out of it.

She wasn't thinking about what she had just done.

Not how awful it was.

Not how many consequences could come from it.

She was just  _relishing_ in how good giving in to  _temptation_ was.

Roman stared at her, his own cocky composure temporarily broken.

"Well… I did not know  _that's_ where your temptations lay," Roman said, giving a weak laugh. "But… I can't complain." He took a step forward and put his hand on her cheek.

Her face didn't show a smile. Her eyes looked like fire, she was intense and focused.

"Just one of them," Pyrrha said. Her breath was heavy, the actions finally beginning to sink in with her.

Inside, she felt horror. He was a  _criminal._ She just kissed a criminal. Worse off, one she was supposed to be interrogating.

But she  _didn't care._ It felt  _too good_ to care.

"Hm…" He said. "Perhaps more of you wouldn't be quite that bad."

"Don't get cocky," Pyrrha said. She grabbed onto him one more time and pulled him right up against her.

"I thought you would've learned by now," Roman said, his grin returning to it's full standard. "I'm always cocky."

Pyrrha kissed him again, her body shaking from the excitement.

_It felt so much better then anything she could've imagined._


	2. Hotshots

**_RWBY Relationship Week Day 2: Coco/Yang (Hotshots)_ **

**_Core Ship Trait: Pride_ **   
**_Yang and Coco both share similar traits. They both want to have the chance to crack their targets for dating. They are both the temptresses, they want to do the seducing not be seduced. But when they turn their sights towards each other, it becomes a battle of wills to force the other to crack._ **

Too many days Yang spent like this. Too many days she spent enjoying the view but not visiting the location. Of course, one day would be too many. It was hard to be forced to just enjoy the view when that view was Coco Adel.

Team RWBY and Team CFVY had been spending a lot of time with each other in recent memory as a result of a close friendship that was struck between Blake and Velvet. The moment that Yang laid eyes on Coco, she immediately knew that  _this_ was what she wanted.

Coco had an air to her, very sassy, smart, most importantly she was hot. For a first look, it immediately locked Yang in.

Ever since then, Yang spent a long time looking. She was entranced by Coco, she  _wanted_ to have the chance for Coco. But this time, her target just didn't seem like she'd be the kind for Yang to have the opportunity to go after.

Now, it was another one of those days. Coco was conversing with Fox, her partner. Yang just stared on, her eyes locked firmly onto Coco.

Yang felt a nudge in her side. She looked over and saw Blake looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Yang asked.

"As entertaining as it is to watch you ogle Coco," Blake said. "I think I'll just advise you go up and ask her out?" Yang looked at Blake with a blank face. "You have got to be joking."

"Either she's asking or we stay at a stalemate." Yang folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. Blake had the most unamused face.

"You're impossible," she grumbled. Yang smiled unapologetically and laughed.

"Heads up Yang!" Ruby yelled from across the table. She threw up small bag, one that was presumably full of weapon parts. Yang reached up and snagged it, smirking at Ruby.

"Got it," she called out. What Yang failed to notice during this was Coco approaching her.

"Nice grab," Coco said. In one swift motion, Coco slapped Yang's butt.

Yang jumped, not expecting the move. She whipped around and shot a look at Coco.

"Why'd you do that?" Yang asked.

"Hm, I do that for everyone. You do something good, you get a slap."

"Literally every time I do anything," Fox called out.

"Except for Fox because he has a nice butt." Coco lowered her sunglasses, staring directly into Yang's eyes. "Is there a problem with this?" Coco's eyes flickered in a challenge. Yang felt her face light up bright red, forcing her to turn away.

"No, none at all," Yang rushed. "I uh... Yeah no it's fine." Coco laughed and walked out, giving Yang a full view of her own butt as she walked away.

One long, drawn out walk.

Blake looked at Yang's face, at how bright red it was. She couldn't contain the laugh any longer once she could see how clearly flustered Yang was.

"Oh boy, she's got you," Blake laughed. "You like her a lot. You should probably go an ask her out now before she does that again and you burn your clothes off."

Yang held up her hand, her eyes now set forward with determination.

"No Blake," she growled. "I cannot break first."

"What?"

"This means war."

"Yang what're you talking about?"

"She's gonna be the one to ask me out, not vice versa."

"Sometimes I think I got the bigger child for a partner." Yang ignored Blake and walked over to where Coco was standing.

She was no longer with Fox, he had moved over to discussions with the rest of the group. Coco now stood isolated looking at her scroll, the perfect pray.

 _You're mine now, Adel,_ Yang thought. She stopped just in front of Coco, the girl not even looking up from her scroll.

"Hey Coco," Yang said, her voice dropping down a pitch. Coco glanced up and gave a slight puff.

"Do you or do you not have an issue with the butt slaps because I'd rather just get on with things?" Coco asked. That threw Yang off immediately. She started to stumble with her words, trying to get something out of her mouth. "If you'd like... Perhaps I could redirect how I congratulate you." Coco's eyes briefly flashed down to Yang's boobs, now completely throwing Yang off.

"Uh, no the butt's fine," Yang said, trying her hardest to recover. "But... Perhaps I could return the favor sometime."

 _What the hell are you doing?_ Yang wondered.

"Hm, like what?" Coco put away her scroll and put her hands on her hips. She had opened herself up. Now was Yang's chance.

She took a step forward, getting just in front of Coco. She looked up and down her body, taking her time before advancing on Coco. The moment she got within range, Coco grabbed ahold of Yang's waist and pulled her directly into her.

"Let's speed this up," Coco whispered. Yang bit her lip, trying her hardest to avoid giving any sign that Coco's plans were working.

 _Okay, time to play my game,_ Yang thought. She let her hands wander down to Coco's butt and grabbed. Coco jumped, not expecting the sudden turn of action.

"How does that work?" Yang whispered. Now it was Coco's turn to be flustered. She hadn't expected anything to throw her off from Yang. She thought it was in the bag.

 _No matter,_ Coco thought.  _You're not getting underestimated this time._

Coco lifted one of her hands from Yang's waist and brought it up to her neck. She let her finger trace along Yang's veins, going from the base to the top of her neck. Soon her hand fell onto Yang's cheek, holding the blonde's head firmly in place.

"Hm," Coco said, her voice just above a whisper. "I think that perhaps it could work... A bit difficult to do an keep going though, don't you think." Coco let her hand slowly rock Yang's head forward more, bringing the blonde ever so slightly closer.

"Maybe something a little more... Swift." Coco pushed Yang's hair away, the blonde tensing up even more. "Just one quick move."

"Please just go out with me and end this torture," Yang blurted. Coco clicked her tongue and raised her other hand to put on Yang's shoulder.

"You did so much better then I thought you would," Coco said. "And for that, I have to give you full credit." Coco grabbed ahold of Yang's face and pulled her in for a kiss. She let go of Yang entirely and let her float away.

"Pick me up at 7," Coco said. "That'd be a nice time to go out and do something. See you then, Yang." Coco turned and walked towards her team, leaving Yang standing there, looking dumbstruck. She barely processed the sound of her partner's boots walking

"Pride really only furthered your suffering but I can't say that I didn't enjoy it," Blake said from behind her. "That was fun."

 _It's probably going to be really fun later,_ Yang thought.  _But you're not getting the better of me next time. Bring it on, Coco._


	3. Candy Cane

 

> _  
> _ _Core Ship Trait: Stubbornness  
>  _ _Nora and Roman are both extremely stubborn. Nora displays it through happiness, that is her outward appearance. Roman displays it through sass. Both of them are extremely strong willed and impossible to sway once set on a path. Once together, it’s up to either side to latch onto the other in order to sway them into a relationship._

 

Days without Ren had been a rarity for what seemed like all of Nora’s life. The two were practically joined at the hip (but they weren’t together, together). Nut today was one of those days, leaving Nora to her own devices. 

Her partner had been called away for some kind of an academic day at Beacon. Lots of people had, the higher scholastic students. That left Nora to do what she chose, so she chose one of her favorite spaces.

It was a little place just outside of Vale, simply called the Pancake House. It was small, rarely had a ton of people in it (in fact it never seemed to top six) but Nora loved going there whenever Ren was unavailable. It was one of her favorite places because it had everything she loved, but unlike everywhere else that was the case it was quiet. Even Nora enjoyed some quiet time.

Today, there were only two people when she first arrived. Only a few others showed up, but none of them went anywhere near her. She was left to eat as many stacks of pancakes as she pleased. 

She was quietly eating in the corner when the door opened up again. She was intending to just eat when she heard the man behind the counter call out.

“Hey boss!”

“Hey boys, keeping this place busy in my adventures?”

“Of course, as busy as you needed.”

“Excellent!”

Now Nora’s interest was peaked. She turned her head to look at whomever the boss was. She wanted to go up and let them know what a great job they were doing.   
But then her eyes hit him and her heart sank.

White coat, black pants, dumb hat, all marks of Roman Torchwick, the most wanted man in Vale.

Nora’s face grew pale as she looked back down at her pancakes.

 _Oh no, no, no_ , her mind raced.

“I see we have our normal fillers in,” Roman said to the man working the front. 

“Yeah, but uh… There is somebody else here,” he replied. “Not a huge concern, she just sits and keeps to herself.”

“Hm, well I may need this front for something else.” Nora heard the sound of boots going through the room, her eyes still staying firmly on her pancakes. There was such a little chance of her getting her scroll without looking suspicious, she couldn’t do anything.

“Ahem,” someone coughed. Nora looked up, startled by the sudden noise. Her heart skipped a beat as she observed the face of Roman.

“Uh, yes?” She asked.

“Excuse me for asking, is this seat taken?” Nora shook her head, knowing what the outcome would be almost no matter what. Roman took the seat across from her, looking directly at her.

“Do you like the place?” He asked. Nora nodded, trying to gain her footing for words without slipping up. “I’m glad. I started this place up so that I could run crime with a backstory.” Nora looked up, taken aback that he had been so forward.

“Now I’m sure you’re wondering, ‘why is he telling me this?’” Roman continued. “I’m also sure that you’ve put two and two together by now. You see, everybody here right now is under my command. A snap of the fingers and you’re dead. Or well, a snap of us fighting I should say. Better yet, someone in the back is looking up who you are. Try and report us… I’ll leave that up to your imagination.”

That was when Nora lost it.

She just burst out into laughter immediately, the sound so loud it echoed off of the entire building. There were probably several people within Vale who could hear her.

“Oh my god… Oh my god everything’s so true,” she laughed. “You’re such a fucking cliche.” Roman sat there, dumbstruck by her words. 

“…What?” He asked, stunned.

“Like… Oh my god we’re gonna kill your family. How are people afraid of you?”

“Because I follow through on my threats!” He slammed his fist down, leaning over the table. 

“Hm well… Yeah I guess that’s how you get your reputation.” Nora settled down, pursing her lips. “I’m sorry, okay you can continue.” Roman leaned back in his chair, giving her a sharp eye.

“I’ve gotta give you some credit, Bubblegum, you seem tough.” Roman held up his hand and signaled to one of the waiters. They ran over and grabbed a cup of coffee and brought it to him.

“A little bit too calm to be just some random idiot who found their way to this place,” he continued. “So…” He idly stirred his coffee. “Huntress or lost criminal?”

“Goooooooood I cannot take you seriously,” Nora said. “You just… You’re just… You really need to do things that aren’t from every cheesy movie ever.” Roman gave her a flat look, getting less and less amused.

“You know, I really hope that you’re a huntress or just generally not associated with anybody important to me so that I have the chance to kill you.” Nora snorted and leaned back.

“You don’t seem all that bad for a world renowned criminal,” she finally remarked. “Just… You’re kind of a mean person.” He groaned. “But really… You seem kind of funny.”

“I promise you I’m not trying to be,” he groaned. “You just seem irritating.”

“Aw, thank you I get that lot.” Nora smiled at him, earning a sigh from Roman.

“You remind me way too much of some of the people I have to work with but… A little bit more pleasant.” He looked back at the waiter who just shrugged. “Nothing? Really?” He looked back at Nora, clearing his throat.

“Well then Bubblegum, looks as though we don’t have anything on you right now,” he continued. “But don’t think we’re not going to be keeping an eye out for you.” He patted her shoulder and stood up, straightening out his suit.

“I trust I’ll see you back here?” He asked. Nora looked confused and Roman grinned. “Hm, put a cliche on that.”

“Happens all the time in cheesy romance movies,” Nora blurted.

“Oh would you just pay and get out?!” Nora nodded, pulling out lien for the pancakes. She tossed it down on the table (really just hoping that it’d be the right amount) and got out of the shop.

Roman sat at the table, staring at the door.

“So… How thoroughly do we pursue her?” One of the staff asked.

“Extremely,” Roman answered. “But don’t kill her. Don’t even harm her. Call me intrigued…”  He smiled and chuckled. “Really she reminds me of me a bit.”  
“Just as stupid?” The staff member offered. Roman growled and gave him an evil look.

“Do you have a death wish?”

“Sorry.”

“No… But damn near as stubborn.”

Little did they know, but outside, Nora was thinking of the same thing.

And wondering how soon could she get back to the Pancake House.


	4. Justice is Blind

**RWBY Relationship Week Day 4: Roman/Fox (Justice is Blind)**

**_Core Ship Trait: Wit  
_ _Fox and Roman both have a quick wit. Fox's was born out a need to survive, a mechanism to cope. Roman's was born out of his nature. Upon meeting, their interest for each other stems from this common trait, but everything more is born from the differences._ **

Days that were not busy had become an extreme rarity in Roman's life since the introduction of Cinder Fall.

He was almost always out doing something. He had to maintain the appearance as the front of the operation, but some days his job was simply walking through places. Rarely did he get spotted outside of Vale, making that part of his job fairly easy. But it still didn't make it any less boring.

Here he was, walking through some small town that he didn't even know the name of, trying to finish up a list of errands that Cinder had arranged. He was annoyed that he even had to run errands, there were so many bigger fish to fry.

He pulled out his scroll and looked down, reviewing over the list that Cinder had given him.

As his eyes were down, he felt solid contact with his body. He looked up angrily and spoke instantly.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" He snapped.

"That's not gonna happen," a deep voice came in response. Roman almost killed the man right then and there, but he looked before he acted.

Tall, well muscled, wearing a sleeveless shirt and completely white pupils.

He must've been blind.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Roman said. "I had just assumed-."

"That I was being an asshole," the man finished. "Yeah, I understand that. Especially if you've hung around here long enough." He waved his hand in front of his eyes and smiled. "But watching where I'm going is not a skill of mine." Roman couldn't help but grin at this, now given another moment to look at the man in front of him.

As he had observed before, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt. The shirt also didn't cover some other portions of his torso, leaving an open viewing for his scarred, buff body. All that could go through Roman's head was,

_Oh no he's hot._

Roman shook his head, keeping the volume to a lower amount.

_Focus, look but don't touch, you don't know who he is or what he knows about you._

"What's your name?" The man suddenly asked. He extended a hand, leaving it out in the open. "And don't play the, 'If I'm quiet he'll think I've left' game. If you walked away I would've known." Roman hesitated, but grabbed onto his hand and shook.

"Roman," he said. "You?"

"Oh, first names huh? If you wanna play that game, Fox." He grinned and let go of Roman's hand. "Gloves? It doesn't feel that cold outside."

 _It's probably because you're so hot,_ Roman thought.

"They're more of a formality then anything else," he said aloud. "They just feel good to wear sometimes." Fox bobbed his head back and forth before settling into a nod.

"I guess that's fair," he said. He tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow. "You seem comfortable."

"Pardon?" Roman asked, completely caught off guard.

"Me, I'm a blind guy, most people are either the assholes asking how many fingers are they holding up or the ones who get super stiff. You don't seem to have a problem."

"Well none that you can see." Fox bit his lip to suppress a smile. "But I'm a little more comfortable around people with a disability."

"Hm, appreciate it." Fox folded his arms and took a step forward, getting just away from Roman. "You're also spending an awful long time here. If you weren't paying attention to where you were walking cause you were busy looking at that scroll of yours." Roman opened up his mouth. "I felt it when you bumped into me." He closed his mouth. "Why stick around?"

_Eye candy is much more appealing then any errands she has me running._

"I guess I'm just… Enjoying the chat." Fox laughed and shook his head.

"You're an interesting person."

"Yes well I'm told that lot, normally it's just not done in a complimentary manner." Fox shrugged.

"I didn't necessarily mean it as a compliment. But thanks, now I understand where you stand on yourself."

"I think I'm a joy to be around and everybody else is just missing out." Now it was Roman's turn to smile. "Just… I can be a bit of an asshole."

"Well at least you know where you stand." Fox stopped and seemed to think over his next question. "So… What's your stance on me."

"Hot," Roman blurted instantly.

 _Shit,_ he thought. Fox looked completely stunned for a brief moment, but slowly came back to it.

"Hm, well that's one most people don't bother telling the blind guy," he finally said. Roman stood there, not sure how to follow this up. He was a little too surprised at his own words to move, but his eyes had most likely been focused on Fox's arms.

"For what it's worth," Fox said. "Your voice is definitely on the appealing end of my spectrum." Roman stood there, now completely too uncomfortable to act. "Hm, well as a physically attractive and a vocally attractive man, perhaps putting two and two together for a bit wouldn't be such a bad idea?"

 _Did he just ask me out?_ Roman wondered.  _Why am I being asked out?_

Before he could respond, he heard the sound of a scroll ringing and saw Fox suddenly grow serious.

"Gotta take this," he apologized briefly. He opened up his scroll and turned away from Roman.

"Hey Coco, got anything new for me?" He asked. "Wait, what? Ozpin said what? Well at least there'll be some action."

 _Ozpin… He's a Beacon brat?_ Roman suddenly wondered. He took a step back, getting ready to run at the sign of trouble. His hand reached behind him to grab Melodic Cudgel, having no intention to kill but only to harm.

"Wait… What'd you say his name was?" Fox asked. He turned back around, facing Roman's direction again. "Hm… Well thanks for the heads up. I'll be sure to keep an eagle eye for him. What? No I don't need assistance, how hard could it be to spot someone out as the blind guy? Yeah, bye." Fox hung up and looked directly at him.

"Skipping all the unnecessary bullshit," Fox said. "My assumption would be that your last name is Torchwick. My other assumption is that the 'bit of an asshole' transcends personality. But since you didn't tell me any of that and, well I'm blind, it's probably best we keep walking." Fox started to walk past Roman, stopping when he was side by side with him.

"But uh, just between us," Fox whispered. He placed a hand on Roman's shoulder and slowly let it work it's way up to his face. Once he had a good understanding of where that was, Fox pulled Roman in for a quick kiss. Fox let him go and smiled.

"I'm sure you're plenty hot too," he whispered. Fox kept walking and Roman watched him.

"Hate it when you go but love the view as you walk away," he muttered, staring at Fox as he left.

What he couldn't see was the smile that Fox had at his choice of words.


	5. Hellcat

**_RWBY Relationship Week Day 5: Blake/Cinder (Hellcat)_ **

**_Note: Yes I know this is late but I had things I had to take care of_ **

**_Core Ship Trait: Manipulation  
_ _Cinder finds a pressure point on all of her targets and presses it. She doesn't let up once she finds it, bending someone into her will. Blake's whole past makes her extremely vulnerable to this tactic from Cinder, but Cinder's attraction to Blake after learning about her is undeniable._ **

Cinder clicked her tongue over and over again, a constant 'tsk, tsk.' Her time at Beacon had grown longer, increasing the need to remain in contact with Roman. His time creating problems for this academy while she, Emerald and Mercury continued working on the next aspect of their plan.

Today was one day where she had to call Roman about a mission of his that had gone wrong. And by gone wrong, she knew that it was because of RWBY, those four brats who seemed to always be there. It even resulted in one of them, Blake she believed, getting to Roman directly.

"Roman, Roman, Roman," she said. "I always thought that you were better then this. Recently all I have is constant disappointment."

"Hey, I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing," Roman growled. "But I can't hope to keep all of them at bay if they keep snooping around what we're doing. I thought you were the only one supposed to be snooping?"

"I  _am_ snooping, but really the cat seems to be giving you the most problems." Roman snorted.

"Oho, her? She's the weakest fighter there. I don't ever have any concerns about her, lucky shots and a lot of help are the only things keeping her at all competitive. But... She does seem to be the passion behind those brats." Cinder tilted her head.

"Oh?"

"She's the one who's got the White Fang background. She's the one who wants to take them down. She's the one hurting us the most. I'd appreciate it if you could stop playing spy for a moment and start helping  _me_ on my end, boss." Cinder scowled, annoyed that Roman was talking to her. Bu, in a moment that pained her to admit, he was right. Perhaps she could tamper with the passion a little bit.

"Hm, don't ever use that tone again or you won't have a tongue to charm with anymore," Cinder said flatly. "But... I'll try and change her mind."

"Oh I'm sure you'll be able to," Roman replied, the smile  _audible_ through the line. "But don't worry, I'll go back to my business. I hope that I won't be seeing anything of those brats for a while." The line went dead, not even a goodbye being exchanged. Cinder switched over to the messaging system before firing off her question to Emerald.

 _Where is Blake Belladonna? The cat girl with the bow?_ She asked. Cinder patiently waited for a while before hearing back.

 _Library, by herself,_ was Emerald's response.  _She goes there to study alone, according to her leader. Do you want any help?_

 _You and Mercury are to stay on task unless I tell you otherwise._ Cinder put away her scroll, not caring as to what Emerald said back. All she waned was to get to the library.

It didn't take her very long to get to her desired destination, she had grown more capable of navigating the halls of the academy.

She arrived and set her sights out for her. One thing that was reported to her was that this girl was extremely proficient at hiding in the shadows when she wanted to.

But it didn't take Cinder long to catch the tips of a bow attached to a long flow of raven hair. Cinder's smile turned to a wolfish grin as she walked over to the holder of the hair.

Cinder arrived to the table and saw Blake sitting at it alone, a book in hand and appearing oblivious to the world.

"Excuse me," Cinder said. "But I believe I've seen you around here before. Blake, right?" Blake looked up from her book and eyed Cinder.

"Yeah," Blake replied, keeping her eyes off of her book, studying the woman who approached her. "And you're... I've seen you here before... Cinder?" Cinder's smile turned a little bit warmer in response.

"Yes, that's me," she said. "I was just wondering if I could join you for a bit." Blake raised an eyebrow, immediately suspicious of this woman.

"Go for it." Blake returned to her book, drowning out Cinder again. Cinder randomly took a book off of the shelf next to her and flipped it open, pretending to be studying it's contents closely.

She let some time pass. Let the clock pass so as to lower Blake's guard around Cinder.

Finally, it hit about an hour into it and Cinder started her strike.

"That's a lovely bow you have," she said. Blake looked up, her face confused for a second. Cinder seemed to have slipped her mind.

"Thanks," Blake said, lowering her face back into her book.

"Sorry if the comment seemed strange, I just couldn't help but stare at it. It's so cute." Blake just nodded, starting to become a little aggravated at the amount of her reading time that Cinder was cutting into.

"I'm sure the ears underneath it are even cuter."

That got Blake's full attention.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked. Cinder laughed, rising to her feet.

"Oho, Blake, Blake, I don't know how subtle you thought you were," Cinder chided. "But really there isn't much of anything less hidden then those ears. Well... Perhaps your past with the White Fang."

"I have n-." Cinder made a sudden dart forward, putting a hand over Blake's mouth and pushing her against the bookshelf. Her eyes flickered with embers, studying over Blake very carefully.

"Don't play dumb," she hissed. "It'll make things so much less pleasant." She lowered her hand, seeing the mixture of anger and fear in Blake's face. "Hm, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Blake puffed, leaving Cinder to just smile.

"Oh, don't be like that," she said. "I won't tell anyone." Relief was immediate. "Assuming you cooperate." Blake bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying her hardest not to utter a word.

"It's really, really simple," Cinder said. "I want you to spend just a little bit more time with me." Blake's eyes opened, blinking over and over again. She looked like she had just been hit.

"Wh-?" Cinder moved forward and planted her lips on Blake's mouth. That earned a muffled sound of surprise from the Faunus girl, leaving Cinder to hold them together. She pulled away and looked back at Blake.

"That's what I want from you," she said. "That. Every moment you get. Don't follow your team, don't tell them to go anywhere. I want more of that. If you comply, I won't tell anyone. Are we clear?"

Blake felt conflicted. She could see the ploy that Cinder was trying. She was trying to pull Blake away from everything that she was trying.

But that info getting leaked out...

Her lips...

That feeling when they kissed...

Her mind stopped thinking about the information and started solely focusing on the kiss.

It just felt... So good. She wanted another one. She wanted another one so badly.

"Okay," Blake said, her voice barely audible. "But... I only want one thing." Cinder tilted her head. "Kiss me one more time." Cinder's wolfish smile returned.

"As you wish," she said. With one action, she moved in and kissed Blake again. Pulling out of the kiss, Cinder let her mouth hover just a few inches from Blake's.

"We can do that as often as you'd like," Cinder hissed. "So long as you stick to the rules."


End file.
